


Letting Go

by CaspianTheGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Love, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Pining fluff somehow, Seriously it's just them being in love for a few hundred words, i'm SOFT, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/CaspianTheGeek
Summary: I offer you less than 500 words of Aziraphale and Crowley being in love for AziraFeast DayThe softest of fluff without plot.They're in love and I have zero control over them, they just do what they want.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Letting Go

Six thousand years is a long time. Crowley felt every year, every month, every day to the core of his being. More memories than a human mind would be able to handle and more hope than any demon should dare to possess.

Six thousand years lead here. He stared into stormy grey eyes. Saying they’re the eyes of his best friend doesn’t seem like enough. How does one explain with only a few words that the being in front of him is his best friend, his love and lover, the one who has accepted him since the dawn of time, and the only one he would entrust with his life. Not with whether he would live or die the way the humans commonly meant it, but with his actual life. The being entrusted with every heartbeat and the cautious offering of one’s very soul because here it is safe. Here is where Crowley has always belonged.

Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s face and leaned to kiss him softly.

It wasn’t their first kiss, but it didn’t need to be. Even their millionth kiss would still elicit the feeling of his heart bursting in his chest. He would never think he deserved this love, but he would treasure every moment of it. Every moment that the pair spent together was precious. They had needed to be so cautious.

Now time stretched out from them on the horizon. They didn’t need to be afraid any longer. For the first time in six thousand years, it was just them and they both reveled in the feeling.

As the kiss broke the two just held on, caught in a flood of their own emotions and that of the being in their arms. Love. It was an outpouring of love that inundated every bit of them as they embraced each other. 

Both were finally able to allow their true feelings to show through. Neither was prepared for how deeply the other’s adoration ran. Crowley felt the tears trail down his face.

“Crowley, are you-”

“Happy, angel. I’m happy.”

Aziraphale smiled and it was a beaming piece of sunlight that smashed into him with another wave of love and Crowley thought it was good they no longer had responsibilities because there was no way he’d be capable of processing anything but this now that it was his.

He leaned in for another kiss, trying to explain what he felt without words. Aziraphale’s lips moved as a groan came from the angel. And then there was another wave of love.

Crowley drowned in love, not realizing his own spilled out over Aziraphale.

Aziraphale shuddered in his arms and whispered his name between kisses.

Nothing had changed. It had been six thousand years of acceptance and love. Everything had changed because now there was no need to hold back.


End file.
